


The Witcher - Animal Lust

by Pomyum



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Clawing, Cutting, F/M, Facials, Other, Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Ciri is hired by a village to hunt down the werewolf stealing their young women.  When she finds the young women alive, sex-slaves to the wolf's animal lust, Ciri makes a bargain with the beast in order to free them.A commission from shade333





	The Witcher - Animal Lust

Paw prints. Ciri knelt down, her gloved hands reaching out to trace along the dirt. The prints were huge, clearly from an immense beast with a massive stride. Ciri's gaze turned slightly upwards, searching for the hand prints. The beast she was searching for would normally run on all fours. 

She found it. A handprint, just as massive as the footprints, but with long, human-like fingers and an opposable thumb. A werewolf, definitely, but was it the one she was searching for? Her hand continued brushing over the ground, clearing away twigs and leaves, searching for the matching handprint. It wasn't to be found. 

Ciri moved along the ground a few feet. There she found the next set of tracks, two footprints and single palm print. She searched for the second, and like the last set, it wasn't to be found. The creature was running on one hand, as if it's right was in use. Perhaps holding something as it ran. 

Ciri stood, dusting off her gloves. This was the one. The werewolf that had been stealing young women from the surrounding villages. The one she'd been hired to find, and kill.

She moved slowly through the brush, as quiet as she could manage, her eyes downcast, following the tracks. With a little luck, the creature would be at its lair, hopefully sleeping. It had struck recently, and the tracks were fresh, so likely it wouldn't have needed to find new prey any time soon. Still, it was possible that the creature was out hunting, so she needed to be stealthy. 

The track led to a small staircase. She walked slowly up the steps, silently drawing her silver sword as she went. Gradually, a dark shape appeared, silhouetted from behind by the bright moonlight. A tower, ancient and dilapidated, moss covering every stone. Unused for some time, lost in the wilderness, overgrown by the forest. The perfect lair for a lycanthrope. 

Ciri remained crouched, silver sword at the ready. She scouted the building's exterior, searching for any possible points of ingress. She found a few: windows, holes where the brickwork had collapsed. Places she could enter, but none that looked particularly stable. She'd have to go in through the main entrance.

Circling back around, she moved along the wall, her back against the bricks. Her mind raced, planning. She decided on what potions to drink, what sign to have ready in her mind, what stance to adopt. She pondered the werewolf's movements and attacks, its likely counters, if it would stand and fight or flee. As always, a witcher's preparations often made the difference between a successful hunt and a forgotten corpse, rotting in the wilderness. 

Ciri's head snapped up, her back going rigid, her grip tightening around her sword. A woman was screaming for help from inside, begging for anybody to save her. Ciri was astonished. She thought for sure that the most recent kidnap victim would be dead already. The creature hadn't eaten her just yet, though that could change at any moment. The girl was wailing inside. The beast might have already begun feeding.

Ciri had no time. She had to go now. Reaching to her potion belt, she took a vial of Swallow, drinking it as quickly as she was able. Ignoring her system's shock as it began to course through her veins, she grabbed a second vial, Cat, downing it just as quickly. The vial hit the ground next to the first. Ciri ignored the taste, her system attempting to adjust to the concoctions in her blood, and lifted her sword. Readying the Axii sign in her mind, Ciri turned on her heels and charged into the tower.

She was not quite ready for the sight that greeted her.

Despite the pitch black of the room, the Cat potion gave Ciri perfect night vision, and the scene before her was clear as day. A young girl, nude, skinny, with long brown hair and small breasts, bounced up and down on the immense cock of the werewolf. Tears poured down the girl's face, her mouth open in wails, desperately calling for help. There were bite marks on her shoulder, saliva dripping down her bosoms. The creature stood behind her, its claws on her thighs, lifting them up as its talons drew blood from the soft, pale flesh. Its snout was flung back, its tongue hanging out. An immense, bright red cock thrust upwards into the woman's gaping cunt, stretched and torn by the beast's monstrous phallus. Blood dripped from the poor girl, pooling beneath her. Ciri had been told the girl was a virgin. Not anymore.

Nearby, a dozen women, the werewolf's other recent victims, sat chained to the wall. Their eyes were closed, or only half-open. All were filthy, malnourished, their hair matted, their bodies covered by a filthy white goo that Ciri could only assume was the wolf's cum.

The creature wasn't hunting young women. It was kidnapping and raping them. 

Amidst her cries, the woman's eyes opened, focusing on the witcher who now stood before her. 

"Please!" the woman cried out. "Help me! Get me away from this thing!" 

The werewolf's eyes opened, finally noticing Ciri. It's claws came away from the girl's thighs, dropping her to the ground, blood pouring from her pussy as the immense wolf cock slid out. The creature roared, spreading its arms wide, displaying its blood-soaked talons. Ciri lifted her sword, its tip pointed directly at the creature's midsection. 

Timed slowed for Ciri. Her mind raced, anticipating the wolf's movements, and planning the counter to each. Her basic plan remained the same, though. Dodge the creature's attacks, use Axii when she could to stun it, cut the creature, dodge its counterattacks. If that proved problematic, use Blink to make hit and run attacks. Try to get it outside, away from the bystanders. 

She just had to be vigilant, and avoid hurting any of the captive women. 

Her grip tightened, her eyes narrowing, her lip curling into a sneer. Time to kill a monster. 

The creature, though, didn't charge. Confusingly, it stood in place, snarling at Ciri, its body tensed for a charge or a leap, but refusing to attack just yet. Ciri wasn't a patient woman, though. Rage was pumping through her veins. She wanted to kill the thing, wanted it to attack her so she could begin bleeding it, wearing it down. It wasn't exactly her style to let the enemy come to her. That was more like Geralt. 

After a few moments impatiently waiting for the beast to strike, Ciri'd had enough. She grit her teeth, aimed her sword, and readied Blink her mind. If the beast wouldn't attack her, she'd give him a few good stabs and cuts. That should enrage him enough to come after her. 

The werewolf seemed to anticipate her strikes however, and it suddenly lunged down, grasping the woman it had just been fucking. Its hand squeezed her neck, lifting her in the air. Its other claw moved around to her jugular, its talon ready to slice the poor girl open. 

That complicated things. Blink was now out of the question. She could too easily hit the girl. Igni and Aard were out as well. Ciri's options had suddenly become very limited. 

"Let her go," Ciri spat in a low tone. "You've hurt these women enough." 

"You must think me a simple beast, witcher," the creature growled. "These women are mine. Leave, or I'll spill this one's life blood." 

"I'm not going anywhere without them. Release them, and I won't need to kill you." Guttural rumbling issued from the wolf's throat, its equivalent of laughter.

"I'm not the fool you think I am, hunter! You wouldn't let me go without killing me. It's what you witchers do."

The creature was wrong. Saving the captives mattered more to Ciri that killing the creature. Besides, she could always continue hunting it after she'd brought them home. The wolf likely wouldn't believe her, though. 

"Leave!" the creature barked. "Do it, or this one's death is on you!" 

"Kill her, and your guts will spill the next second," Ciri said. She meant it. She had to save the woman, but if its talons dug into her, Ciri could Blink forward and disembowel the beast. It's underside was vulnerable. She might even be able to save the girl before she bled out. It was too risky, though. She had to find some other way to resolve the situation. 

"Well then," the werewolf growled, "we seem to be at an impasse." 

Ciri's mind raced. There was no combat maneuver she could pull off that wouldn't risk the woman's safety. Even Axii carried risk. What to do?

The creature's cock remained engorged, as if he still found the situation arousing. It still thought it would be fucking one of the girls soon. Hell, maybe the creature was thinking about fucking Ciri herself. 

An idea began to form in Ciri's mind. Quickly, she began to weigh the risks against the rewards. At that point, however, she was out of options. If she wanted to save all of the girls, she needed to take a risk. Maybe only one more woman needed to be fucked by that immense cock. Maybe it should have been by a woman that could easily take a pounding from such an admittedly beautiful organ. 

"Maybe there's a way we can both get what we want," Ciri said, her sword remaining at the ready.

"I'm listening," the wolf growled.

"You let these women go, and you let me cure you of your lycanthropy, and after you're human again, you can fuck me." 

The werewolf's breathing changed. It's mouth dropped open, panting as it stared at Ciri. Her white hair was pulled back, as usual, a few errant strands hanging down around her face. She was stained with dirt from the hunt, her clothes wet with sweat. Nonetheless, she was a beautiful woman in any light, and the creature was no doubt noticing. Hopefully, it was horny enough to want her. It wasn't exactly what Ciri wanted, but getting fucked by an immense cock wouldn't be the worst way she could save a few lives. Werewolves still kept some characteristics of their human selves when they transformed, so she imagined that the man's dick would be gorgeous when his natural form returned. 

"You'd let me have you?" the werewolf asked. 

"I said you can fuck me. These women leave, I give you the potion I brought that will cure you. Afterward, we'll fuck, then you and I go our separate ways."

"You won't kill me?" Ciri shook her head, lowering her sword slightly. 

"I was hired to kill a werewolf. If you're not a werewolf anymore, then I needn't bother." 

"How do I know you'll keep your word? What guarantee do you give me?" 

"None. I guess you'll just have to trust me. But...," Ciri trailed off as her left hand went to her shirt, ripping it open. Her breast jiggled as it was uncovered, the nipple straight and hard as it was exposed to the cool night air. "...if you don't, you won't get to enjoy this." 

The wolf's panting became fierce as it stared at her bosom. Despite her athleticism and trim body, Ciri had always had beautiful breasts that exercise had refused to diminish. Their size had made acrobatics difficult on occasion, but having nice tits appeared to be working in her favor at that moment. 

"One other condition," it said. "You fuck me BEFORE I transform, as well as after." 

Ciri wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't repulsed by the wolf. If anything, the thought of that immense cock inside her sent shivers of pleasure through her body. She was, however, concerned for her safety. The wolf could overpower her if she let it, but she didn't see another way without risking the womens' safety.

"Deal," she said. 

"Deal," the wolf said. It placed the woman on the ground, gently. After, it moved towards the women chained nearby, all of whom had woken at this point, and looked fearfully at the approaching monster. It retrieved a nearby key, unlocking each of them from their shackles. All the while, it kept its eye turned towards the witcher, watching her in case she decided it would be quicker and easier to finish him off. 

Soon the women were free, each of them moving as quickly as they could manage away from the beast that had enslaved them. Ciri motioned towards the girl laid out in the room's center, still unconscious from being viciously raped and choked near to death. Two of the women got her to her feet, and together they all left the tower.

"Run home, as fast as you can!" Ciri called out to them. "Stay together, and don't stop!" The women safely out of the tower, Ciri turned her attention back to the werewolf. 

"I've done as you asked, witcher," the beast snarled. "Now for your end of the bargain."

Ciri nodded, her gaze locked on the wolf's rigid member, standing tall and hard, its bright red length still wet, covered in the wolf's cum as well as the girl's blood. Ciri knew she should be repulsed, but honestly, she couldn't wait to get her mouth on it.

She smiled, sheathing her sword. She removed her gloves, tossing them to the floor before removing her shirt. She dropped it to the floor, both of her breasts now swinging free. The wolf was panting loudly, its member throbbing with anticipation. Ciri smirked at him as she undid the buttons of her trousers and pulled them downwards, pulling one leg free, then the other. She made a display of showing her bare, hairless legs as she did so, eager to arouse the wolf further. 

She wanted him as hard as possible, all the better to fill every inch of her. 

Ciri then hooked her fingers through her underpants, pulling them off. She tossed them aside, now nude save for her boots. She put her hands on her hips and posed for the beast, displaying her naked body to her new lover. 

"Beautiful," the wolf said in a low growl.

Ciri smiled and sauntered forward. She put her hands on the wolf's chest, running her fingers through his thick hair, her nails scratching at his tight muscles. She kissed his neck, lowering herself down to kiss his chest, then down his rock-hard stomach. The beast's head lolled backwards, its tongue hanging from its mouth, savoring the sensation of having a woman touching him in such a sensual manner. 

Finally, Ciri knelt, her face next to the incredible cock she'd come to desire to desperately. 

"Amazing," she said in breathless whisper. Her hands gingerly grasped the cock, slowly stroking up and down its wet length. Her lips came forward to gently caress the hard flesh. She kissed the underside several times before her tongue came out to roughly lick at the sweet meat. 

She pulled the dick downwards, aiming it at her face. Her lips engulfed the head, her jaw stretching to accommodate its massive size. She closed her eyes as she felt the blood coursing through the phallus, the dick twitching slightly in her mouth as it sank deeper into her throat. Her hands rubbed the under side with her thumbs while her head bobbed back and forth ever so slightly, her lips sucking as hard as she was able. 

She could taste so much on the creature's dick: cum, blood, sweat, and a lingering sweetness that might have been the poor girl he'd been raping. At that moment, she didn't care. She was loving every second, and she wanted more. 

Her mouth popped off the cock, as she drew in a deep breath and smiled up at the beast. The creature looked down at her, panting, its claw gently rubbing the back of her head. She looked at the rough, canine tongue, and her loins boiled with heat, wet juices dripping down from her nethers.

"That tongue. I want to feel it on my pussy." Ciri laid back onto the cold stone floor, feeling something wet against her skin. She didn't care what it was, cum, blood, saliva. She was too into the moment. She spread her legs, her fingers gently rubbing her engorged clit as she prepared for the wolf to descend on her. 

The beast knelt down on all fours, its mouth opening to allow its tongue to probe forth. It's tongue rubbed along Ciri's pussy, from her taint up past the clit. It gathered up the juices dripping from her cunt, the wolf eagerly slurping them into its mouth. Ciri moaned, her muscles tightening at the feel of the rough tongue pleasing her womanhood. The tongue continued up her body, licking her stomach, then her chest, passing over her breasts several time. Then it went along her neck, then her cheek, and into her mouth as the beast kissed her. She returned the kiss, her left hand going to the beasts neck as she sucked on its tongue.

The two moaned together, sharing the erotic moment, before the wolf withdrew, bringing its head back to the sopping pussy below. Its tongue began to flick out rapidly, swiping at the pussy beneath. In one swift motion after another, it traveled over the whole of Ciri's vagina, stopping briefly to flick her clitoris. Ciri began to moan loudly, her left hand grasping her hair as she closed her eyes, crying out in pleasure. 

It was incredible. No man had ever gone down on her so well. It was the most incredibly moment of oral sex she'd ever experienced in her life. Her legs spread wider and her back arched as she began to scream, overtaken by the joy of having a werewolf, a bloody WEREWOLF, eating her out. It was not how Ciri had imagined the night going. It was not something she believed would ever, or even could ever, happen.

Suddenly, Ciri felt her orgasm approaching, but she wasn't ready. This wasn't how she wanted to climax. She leaned up suddenly, pushing the beast's snout away. It looked up, snarling in surprise. 

"I need you inside me," she said intensely. She needed to feel every inch of the creature's dick filling her. The beast's hands reached down, grasping her sides and lifting her into the air and placing her soaking cunt directly above its penis. The throbbing member pulsed with anticipation, ready to claim its prize. Ciri brought her hands up to the beast, placing them on its shoulders. Her left grasped its fur, while the right she kept in a fist. The creature's brow furrowed, its head turning to the fist to see a silver dagger in her hand. It whipped its head back around to stare into Ciri's green eyes. She just smiled.

"Think of it as insurance," she said. "Now fuck me." The creature growled, and shoved her down. Her labia split apart, her lips stretching as the enormous animal cock shoved itself inside her. 

Her neck flew back, her eyes going wide. She screamed as her pussy was stuffed, her insides completely filled by the werewolf cock. Her lower jaw trembled as she looked back at the beast, which just smiled at her. It left its cock buried as far in as it would go, pushing roughly against her cervix. Its tongue flicked out to lick at her face, and then it swiftly withdrew its member before ramming it back inside. 

As the creature began to fuck her, Ciri cried out in rapturous joy. It was incredible, even better than the tongue-fucking the beast had just given her. The cock slamming into her rapidly was painful, but the joy overwhelmed it. If Ciri hadn't already been used to pain, it might have been horrible, but instead it was the greatest physical pleasure she'd ever felt. The sheer size outdid any of her previous experiences. She pulled the wolf's fur, grasping for leverage as she bounced into the air, her bosoms dancing around, jumping along with her. 

The creature's tongue rolled out again, slipping into her mouth. As before, she gleefully sucked at the tongue, engaging in a strange version of kissing. After a moment, it withdrew its tongue, instead craning its neck down to lick at her breasts. Ciri arched her back, savoring the feeling of the rough skin against her soft breasts. The coarse tongue seemed to saw across her nipples, sending waves of pain and pleasure shooting through her chest. 

It was too much for the already incredibly aroused witcher, who cried out as her climax overtook her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling orgasmic pleasure flowing through her lower body. Her vagina continued to spasm, her cum flowing out past the enormous cock filling her pussy. 

The werewolf was likewise so aroused that it couldn't go too long. It closed its eyes, his neck craning up and its teeth coming out as it roared. Deep within her, Ciri felt the immense cock twitching, becoming even larger somehow. She felt the creature's cum flowing up its cock before it splashed against her cervix. Warmth and wetness filled her inside, the wolf's thick juices stuffing every bit of her before pouring out past the cock just as her own cum had. 

Soon, both finished their orgasms, Ciri's body going limp. She smiled at the wolf, kissing him on the side of his snout. The wolf's tongue flicked out, licking at her cheek, the beast clearly satisfied.

Or not. Ciri cried out as she was pushed to the ground, the beast pushing itself down onto her, it's cock still inside her pussy. Her senses heightened, believing the beast may be trying to kill her, and she gripped the silver dagger, ready to plunge it into the beast. She held back though, and was gratified that she did as the wolf began to thrust into her once again. 

Incredible. The creature possessed such great stamina. He was still going, still aroused and still ready to fuck. Its tremendous girth rammed into her, slower this time, with longer strokes and even harder thrusts. Ciri closed her eyes and moaned, pulling the beast in closer to her. Her breasts pushed into the hard, hairy chest of the wolf, her own rigid nipples no doubt cutting into its flesh.

Ciri rolled back and forth on the floor, her body thrusting up as the creature rammed its hips into her. Her body then rolled back into position as the cock began to slide out, her vaginal muscles grasping at it, as if desperate to keep it within. It pulled until its cockhead neared Ciri's exit, then it pushed back in, hard, rubbing every inch of her vaginal walls as it went. 

Ciri grit her teeth, pulling the beast's head into her. In response, the wolf began to lick her shoulder, occasionally nibbling at it gently. Ciri had meant to tell him no biting earlier, but had forgotten. Now she was glad she'd said nothing. The pleasure was incredible, overwhelming. The pain wasn't even registering as such any more. It was all ecstasy. She had some trouble breathing with the wolf's immense weight pressing down on her, but it only added to the joy. She loved feeling him on top of her, his hairy bulk sending shivers all throughout her body. 

Ciri cried out as she began to cum again. She buried her face in the coarse fur, gritting her teeth as her legs circled the beast, grasping onto it and pulling it in. Every thrust seemed to send shockwaves through her body, her orgasms now encompassing her entire being. Her nethers were now absolutely soaked, her own cum mixing with the wolf's as it drained down her buttocks, painting her bottom white. 

Her orgasm finally subsided, but she continued to roll back and forth on the ground, the wolf continuing its thrusts uninterrupted. Ciri's mouth lolled open, saliva draining from the corner as she stared into the brown eyes of her lover. He was incredible. His stamina seemed endless. Ciri had just climaxed, and already she could feel the pleasure building within her once again. 

The beast's tongue flicked out again to lick at her face and dive into her throat. She sucked it once again, eagerly moaning as she kissed him. After a moment, he leaned down next to her ear and spoke.

“Cut me,” he growled. 

“What?” she responded, confused.

“Cut me!” As he continued to thrust, he opened his jaws and put them around Ciri's neck, his teeth biting into her flesh. Ciri cried out, shocked, until she realized that the beast wasn't biting very hard. Enough to draw blood and cause some pain, but not enough to threaten her life. His tempo continued as he bit her, the pleasure of his thrusts mixing with the pain of his bites. Ciri screamed in joy, her right hand tightly grasping the silver dagger as she began to cut into the wolf's back.

He began to growl, howling around Ciri's neck. His thrusts picked up intensity. Ciri became lost in the rapturous ecstasy of the moment. She couldn't remember who she was, where she was, or why she'd come. All she knew was the sexual pleasure of the beast inside her. She screamed, climaxing once again, her body shivering as the most intense orgasm yet flowed through her pussy. 

The beast likewise seemed about ready to climax. It began to growl, its breathing coming faster and faster. Ciri readied herself to receive yet another load of the wolf's thick cum deep within her, but was shocked when the beast suddenly withdrew from her. Its claw grasped her hair, picking her up. The wolf stood, placing Ciri's directly in front of its cock. With its other hand, it began to rapidly masturbate, its head thrown back and panting as its orgasm approached. It howled in pleasure as the thick red cock twitched, disgorging its load into her face.

Ciri shut her eyes tight and gasped as the first strand smashed into her forehead. Another landed over her right eye, another sailed back into her hair. Several blasts landed in her open mouth. She closed her lips, swallowing the salty juices as more and more blasts hit her face. 

Eventually, the wolf sighed, his manhood spent. He panted slowly, white cum dripping down the length of his penis to drop down to the floor already covered by the pair's juices. 

Ciri was breathing heavily, her hands on her knees as she tried to summon her strength. Eventually, she managed to blink the cum from her eyes and looked up at her exhausted partner. She chuckled, smiling at him. She crawled over to his legs, placing his cock against her face and rubbing up and down along it, moaning contentedly.

Ciri placed one last kiss on the slowly softening cock and began to stand. As she went upright, her legs separating slightly, the cum began to cascade out, a white waterfall pouring from within her.

"Well...," Ciri said, awkwardly, "that was something." She still couldn't believe that she'd gone through with it, and fucked a werewolf. It had been incredible, but she was already getting the feeling of the morning after. 

The wolf seemed to chuckle as it stared down at her. 

"That was quite enjoyable. Now, you said you can cure me." Ciri nodded. She retrieved her belt, producing a bottle filled with a thick, red liquid. She held it out to the wolf, who grasped it with his claws, bringing it up to his snout. Neither seemed to be showing much fear of the other anymore.

Ciri had never more glad for her preparations. Just in case the opportunity presented itself, she'd readied the cure for lycanthropy that Geralt had taught her to brew. The most difficult ingredient to acquire at the time had been the virgin's tears, made more difficult by the fact that the young virgins of the village had been taken by the very werewolf she was hired to hunt. 

"If this is a trick...," the werewolf snarled, "you'll be dead in seconds, and I'll hunt down every one of those girls, and many more." 

"Noted," Ciri said, crossing her arms.

The wolf uncorked and lifted the bottle, throwing the contents down its throat. It tossed the bottle aside, stepping back and staring at Ciri. 

A few moments went by, when the wolf suddenly doubled over in pain, grasping its stomach.

"Bitch!" it screamed. "Whore! What have you done." 

"What I promised. Your body is changing back." The werewolf roared, infuriated by the pain searing through its body.

"I'll kill you!"

"Calm down," Ciri said, maintaining her distance. "Focus on me, and this." With one hand, Ciri grabbed her bosom, lifting and squeeze it. At the same time, her other hand spread her pussy lips, displaying her soaking insides as the milky wolf cum continued to pour out. "Just think about the sex we just had, and the sex we're going to have once its over. Think about me naked, rather than focusing on the pain." The wolf continued to growl and snarl, but made no further threats.

As the lycanthrope collapsed to the ground, Ciri sat, crosslegged, her silver dagger across her lap. “Plan for every contingency," Geralt had once told her. She remembered, and was ready in case the potion didn't work. It would, though, and so she watched the man changing, thinking about what the sex was going to be like once he was human again. It had been a little while since she'd found a man to lay with, and she was actually looking forward to it. The man and the wolf were not the same being, and so she didn't associate the werewolf's crimes with him. He was just a person, and once she intended to ride for all her was worth. His cock wouldn't be what it had been as a werewolf, but that was alright. Maybe him being human would even it all out. 

She imagined a man in his early-thirties. With dark black hair covering his whole body. Muscular legs, arms and chest. She'd grasp his chest hair with her fingers as she rode his thick cock, telling him to fuck her harder. She closed her eyes, smiling, already imagining the feel of the cock, rubbing every inch of her before feeling it twitch and spurt within. 

Her grin widened, eager for the transformation to be complete, and ready to get fucked. 

It took some time, but soon the wolf was gone completely. Only a man lay before Ciri, entirely nude. 

She heard moaning, the man coming to. He began to stand, tentatively at first, before rising to his full height and turning to face Ciri, a grin from ear to ear.

Ciri's heart fell. Her imagination had run wild, apparently.

The man before her was nothing like she'd hoped. In fact, she was finding herself quite repulsed. He was older, at least in his fifties. He was shorter than she, and quite fat, with a protruding gut, a large face and a disgusting butt. His head was balding, hair only around the sides. The rest of his body was fairly hairless, serving only to show off his many fat rolls. Worst of all, when he turned around, she couldn't even see his penis. It took a moment of looking to realize that his gut was actually covering it. 

Ciri wanted to groan and wretch, but she kept her mouth shut. 

"I'm... human again." the man exclaimed. "I'm human!" He rushed forward grabbing Ciri up in his arms, trying to lift her. However, he found her too heavy, and so instead simply hugged her, kissing at her neck. 

Ciri tried not to push him away, or sneer. 

"Oh, my wonderful witcher! Thank you so much!" He began to kiss her breasts in eagerness. 

"You're quite welcome," Ciri said in as cheerful a voice as she could manage. "I'm glad we could deal with this without having to resort to violence. 

"Me too. I would have hated for us to fight. Not the least bit of which is because I've heard witchers are incredible warriors. And, of course," the man was grinning, "you and I got to enjoy ourselves." She managed a smile.

"That we did." She was waiting for him to say it. She just knew he was going to hold her to her final promise. She'd still have to fuck this little man. 

"We still can, my dear." His hands went to her bottom, squeezing roughly with smooth fingers. Ciri managed another smile, and pushed him away, turning around. 

"I agree," she said. She wanted to get the whole thing over with, and decided she might as well get the man to cum as quickly as possible. She wiggled her ass, managing a giggle. She got on her hands and knees, turning her head around to give him the best come-hither look she could manage. Having him fuck her from behind meant that she wouldn't have to look at him. The man wasted no time, eagerly running over to her and kneeling between her legs. He grasped her waist and thrust himself forward.

Ciri forced herself to moan. She wanted the man to think she was enjoying herself, that he was satisfying her. It wasn't the first time she'd had to fake an orgasm for a man, and she'd probably have to do the same here. She felt the man enter her, but it was nothing compared to what she'd just experienced a small while before. She could barely feel him. Granted, she'd been stretched open by the immense werewolf cock and she was extremely wet from both her own cum and the wolf's cum filling her. Still, though, the man's dick was barely making any impression ever. It was extremely disappointing.

"By the Eternal Fire!" the man intoned. "Oh, this is amazing. You're amazing, my dear." Ciri forced a moan again.

"So are you. Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" The man obliged, slamming himself harder and harder into her thighs and butt. Despite his increased tempo, she wasn't feeling anything more. There's no way this guy could bring her to climax. So, she'd have to fake it. She began to scream, her cries growing louder and louder as the man's own breathing increased. He was coming closer to orgasm, nearly ready to spurt. 

"Oh, witcher!" he cried out. She was glad she hadn't given him her name. "I'm cumming!" The man made a pathetic howl, and she felt a slight warmth inside as his cum splattered against her. She herself began to scream, wanting the man to think she'd climaxed as well. It was time to get all of this over with. 

Within seconds, the man was spent, and he collapsed onto his back, smiling and laughing.

"Ah, just as good as before, my sweet," the man said. Ciri wasted no time, gathering up her clothing and getting dressed. She'd kept up her part of the bargain. They were done. The man noticed as Ciri was fastening her blouse, his brow furrowing.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go check the girls, make sure they make it home safely." The man nodded, standing up.

"Good idea. I'll go with you." Ciri turned to him and lifted a hand.

"That's... a really bad idea. These people hired me to kill you, and now they're going to find out that you raped their daughters."

"But... that wasn't me. That was the beast. I didn't have any control." Ciri nodded.

"I know, but they won't care. For your own good, make your way somewhere no one knows you. Start over. If you don't, the best case scenario is that they hang you." The man gulped.

"And the worst case?"

"They burn you alive." 

"Wait. Can't you come with me? Help me get somewhere?" Ciri smiled and kissed him on the cheek. What a simple little man.

"Those girls need my help far more than you do. I'm sure you'll be fine. Good bye."

All her belongings strapped to her body, Ciri made her way away from the tower. The sun had come out as they'd fucked, and Ciri was glad that she would be able to get home without any interruptions from any of the night creatures lurking about. It also meant the girls likely wouldn't have run into trouble on the way home.

As she rushed away, quickly as she could manage, Ciri heard the man calling out behind her.

"Wait! What's your name? Mine is...." She failed to hear anything further, his voice muddled by distance and trees. She was quite thankful she hadn't learned his name, and wanted to make sure she never would. 

* * *

A few hours later, Ciri rode away from the village, a large sack of orens in her pouch and a smile on her face. All in all, it had been a good mission. Setting out, she'd figured she'd find every one of the girls the wolf had taken dead and eaten. Instead, she'd saved all of their lives and returned them home. They were traumatized, but they'd survive. 

She'd also managed to save the werewolf without having to kill him. That was rare, and it pleased her that she'd solved the issue without violence. Admittedly, it had been hard to fuck the man when he'd turned back into a human, but it had been worth it. She'd saved a great many lives, and she felt wonderful about the outcome. 

Besides, the sex with the werewolf had been unbelievable. Ciri's eyes closed as she rode, her hand moving to massage her breast, her panties becoming wet just thinking about what had been the best sex she'd ever had. Who knew fucking a monster could be so incredible? 

She thought about the rest of the kingdom, and wondered just how many werewolves were out there that needed a cure? For creatures with such incredible cocks, she'd be happy to provide.


End file.
